No more CIT
by WerewolfGirl4life
Summary: TDI/TDA is over and Courtney and Duncan moved in together. When Courtney slacks of in school she needs to go to a camp for extra credits but what happens when she never comes back? Rated Tee for death and a little bit of language
1. Saying Goodbye for good

**Im sick!! -_- lol anyway while I was sleeping I was thinking about this idea and thought why not? So here it is.. please NO Mean comments or anything**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TDI/TDA... hehe**

**Courtneys P.O.V**

**

* * *

  
**

I was packing my clothes in a suitcase for a week at a stupid camp for extra credit. I need to credits but being away from Duncan for a week was going to be hard.

"There's my princess" Duncan said walking in our room giving me a quick kiss on the the lips, I smiled at him

"I still think you should come with me to this camp, your grades aren't.... the best" I said, it was optional to go. If you care about getting good grades you would go.

""Hmm" Duncan said putting on a 'thinking' face "Going to a seven day camp maybe... but going on a seven day educational camp I think I'll pass" I frowned

"Oh come on" I said getting closer to him "I don't want to be all lonely and away for that long" He laughed

"I got you something" He said and went digging through his drawer for it. I was excited and surprised by this.

He pulled out a little grey box and opened it, I saw a nice brand new silver necklace. With the word 'princess' in sparkly letters hanging from it. I put it on and hugged him as tight as I could then kissed him for about a minute

"So you like it?" He asked I laughed

"of course I do!!" I yelled and hugged him again. He then looked at the time

"Its 6:35. what time is the bus coming for you?" He asked I didn't know it was that time yet

"AT 7! I need to finish packing" I said and ran to the drawer and put clothes into my suitcase. Once that was done I grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, and a comb and put them in a smaller bag.

"Relax princess you did all that in like five minutes" He told me

"I know, but I wanna finish up packing so I can spend the time I have left with you" I told him and blushed but snapped out of it so I can finish packing. I threw a big blanket in one of my suitcases. When I was all finished I had a total of two suitcases and a little bag for my extra stuff.

"Well I don't think that theres time for that" Duncan told me

"Why" I asked in a whiny tone

"It looks like your bus is already here" Duncan said and pointed to it outside. I heard the bus driver honk.

"Darn" I said crossing my arms He laughed

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now" He said pulling me into another kiss

"....Bye, but I wont be gone for long" T grabbed my stuff and left.

* * *

**Pretty short I know but good for a first chapter? I think so lol anyways R&R again no mean comments or stuff :D ok**


	2. Bus RideCamp

**Here is chapter 2 of my story! I am no longer sick :) So enjoy chapter 2!!**

**Courtney's POV (I think im gonna make the whole story in her POV)**

**

* * *

  
**

As I walked out of our house I turned around and saw Duncan through the window I smiled at him and waved and he did the same thing. I smiled and faced the bus I saw the bus driver getting out of the bus I thought I was in trouble but she took my bags and put them in a box then put them in a trunk on the side of the bus. I walked in and saw a bunch of kids about my age. Some were loud others quiet some just sitting there listening to there music. I sat in an empty seat in the back and pulled out a book Duncan had given me from my backpack (the bus driver didn't take that) I began reading. After about 10 minutes of reading, my book was thrown to the ground I looked up to see a really tall, loud girl and two people behind her. I glared at her.

"What was that for?" I said while piking up my book

"Your in our seat" I rolled my eyes

"Excuse me but I sat here first, now please.. leave" I told them firmly but the tallest one told me

"Listen, I already don't like you so either get away from this seat or else" She threatened me. I giggled dose she know who's messing with?

"Whatever" I said getting more comfortable in MY seat and tried to read Duncan's book in peace but, again the tall girl took it. I sighed

"Give it back to me" I didn't yell but I didn't say it softly either. She only looked at me and smirked.

"Want your stupid book? Then get out of our seats" She said

"No!" I told her crossing my arms then she threw my book out the open bus window. I gasped and she threw me of the seat and I fell on the gross bus floor.

"Eww" I say while getting up then I noticed those 3 girls were in my seat.

"Was it worth it?" I asked them and walked to the front of the bus as soon as I sat down we were at the camp.

I walked out of the bus and instantly smelled skunk. Gross. I was walking around the camp try to get to know it, when I saw a man, he seemed to be in his 30's and he winked at me. I just walked away being creeped out_. _I sat on a bench where almost everyone else was to. And a lady probably an employee, split the students into groups. Not teams like in total drama island. In each group there was 6 boys and 6 girls and 1 camp leader, too bad my group was full of annoying people. The boys were gross and immature, the girls were so annoying three of the girls were the loud ones on the... great. My camp leader was the guy that winked at me when we got her. I got a bad feeling around him, but I thought it would pass.

"Ok well your going to be in cabin number 3" Said the camp leader who's name is Jimmy

"After you unpack go to the cafeteria, eat lunch, then meet me here" He said pointing to where we were at. I grabbed my bags from the bus and went to the cabin. It had bunk beds but no bathroom... _WHAT?_

"Where the heck is the bathroom?" I asked when Jimmy walked in

"If you have to use the bathroom its over there" He pointed outside. I saw another cabin but it was for the bathrooom

"It has toilets, sinks, and a shower. Now hurry up and finish unpacking" He looked at me and smiled. I got a chill but ignored it and unpacked. I got a bottom bunk, put my blankets on it then while taking my pillow out of my backpack I found a picture of me and Duncan. In the picture I was sleeping on him on our couch he had his arm around my back. I smiled and put the picture under my pillow. (**A/N Remember? Duncan had a pic of Court now its the other way around lol ok get back to reading)**

Once I was finished unpacking I looked outside it was already dark, so I went to the cafeteria for dinner. It was WAY better than Chefs.. 'food.' I got mashed potatoes with gravy and a side salad, I'm not very hungry, mostly just thirsty I drank about 3 bottles of water since I got here. I deiced to just go to bed. Its been a long day. Tomorrow will be better I thought to myself... I was wrong

* * *

**Did you like it?? Ok I think she is gonna die in either the next chapter or chapter 4. It'll happen when it does.. so R&R? **


	3. Goodbye life

**Here is Chapter 3! Warning sad chapter **

**Courtney's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

I was laying in bed everyone else in my cabin was asleep. I couldn't even shut my eyes. I looked at the time on my phone 1:10 AM I sighed. _Why can't I sleep _I shut my eyes and started dreaming about Duncan while holding my princess necklace. I smiled in my sleep.

After about what seemed to be twenty minutes I had the urge to use the bathroom. Stupid water bottles. I looked at the time again 3:00 AM _Hmm the bathroom is all the way across here should I still go? _I decided what harm could be done just using the bathroom. I got out of bed in my pink pajamas. I opened the door quietly making sure not to wake anyone. I walked out and heard a noise in the bushes, I ignored it. Its probably just an animal. I walked faster to the bathroom but stopped when I heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy said I turned around to be face to face with him but I couldn't really see him. He had a ski mask on I got a bad feeling

"I have to use the bathroom" I said

"At this time of night?" He said, I shrugged

"Where were you? I said eat lunch then meet me here" Oh shoot he's right! I completely forgot about that

"Oh well my mistake now um bye" I said I turned around and walked towards the bathroom but I just saw black.

When I woke up one of my arms was tied to a pole the other arm was tied to another pole then I saw I was laying on a white platform my legs where also tied down. My mouth was covered by a cloth. I started crying. Someone please help me!

"Oh I see you woken up" Jimmy said with an evil smile. I wanted to yell at him right there but I'm scared to death I just kept crying

"Stop your crying!" He said and pulled out an old tool box. He opened it and took out a sharp knife. And showed me. I saw my reflection in it my face all red and my eyes puffy I tried to scream but the cloth didn't let me. I kept crying. He removed the cloth from my mouth.

"What the heck are you doing!" I yelled Trying the get free.

"Stop it!" He pointed his knife at my stomach I began to tear up

He lifted the knife

"No no no no!!" I whimpered. Then felt a sharp pain in my stomach... and again and again I screamed really loud hoping someone could help, But it was too late I was dieing, no way I could live through this. I had blood all over me and thought this is just a dream.. I closed my eyes and just layed there limpness...

* * *

**Ok SUPER short! But a lot happened?? Anyway R&R pretty pwease!**


	4. Dead?

**Hi! I loooooovvved! Reading your reviews! :D They really made me smile so I added anonymous reviews :D and here is the other chapter!**

**Courtney's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

I woke up in my bed in the cabin from camp it was morning. I sighed a sigh of relief that was all just a bad dream! I looked around I noticed only three girls where in here.

"Where's everyone else at?" I asked but they ignored me. Then two other girls walked in they panted and looked sweaty.

"We couldn't find her" One of them said

"Who?" I asked and they pretended like I wasn't even here

"Well where could she be?" The other one asked. I got out of bed and walked over to the other girls

"Did you hear her leaving last night?" An other girl asked

"Who are you guys talking about?" I asked "And this time don't ignore me!" I said. They didn't even turn to see me!

"What do we do if we never find Courtney!" Wait..What??

"I'm right here!" I said just as another girl walked in

"I found something" She said holding up the necklace Duncan gave me. It was covered with blood... my blood. I gasped

"This was Courtney's" She said, I walked up to her and tried to get it but my hand just went through it.

I took a deep breath did last night really happen? I started to cry again

"Where did you find it?" Another girl asked

"It was near the lake" She said I sat on my bed. This can't be happening. Then I noticed I wasn't in camp anymore I was back at Duncan and I's house. How did I get here? I heard noise coming from the living room it was the TV. I walked over there and saw Duncan sitting on the couch watching it. I cried more when I saw Duncan, it seemed like forever since I seen him.

"Duncan!" I said running over to him I jumped on the couch next to him. He didn't even notice I was here I had to make him notice me! I just had to hear his voice again.

"Duncan, I'm right here!" I said he got up and walked to the kitchen I got up to, to follow him. While I was walking I ended up on a big grassy field with dead flowers everywhere. Duncan was no where to be found. I was all by myself. I began to cry more

"Why are you crying" I heard a voice. I turned around and saw a girl about my age but a year older.

"Because... IM DEAD" I yelled at her she looked at me calmly

"Your free now" She said skipping over to me "Well... your almost free" She corrected herself. I don't care if I'm free I want to go back to how things were.

"Why almost?" I asked her, she looked up, thinking.

"Well your here." She said pointing to the grassy field we were on "Which means your not ready to completely leave yet"

"Yea.." I said "Your right" She smiled

"Do you know how I can talk to... living people" I asked if she told me how I could talk to Duncan, I smiled

"You can't do that!" She warned me

"Don't even talk about doing that!" She said

"Why?" Being dead is very confusing

"If you do you will be sent underground" She said looking scared

"But there is a way to communicate with them?" I asked, she nodded

"But I can't tell you how" She said, dang

"Oh.. so then why are you here? Do you have unfinished business?" I asked she frowned

"Not really... I died of cancer 15 years ago" I gasped

"Then why are you here for so long?" I wondered

"I help new comers, like you" Oh

"I don't want to be dead" I said I want to be back home, I wish I never went to that stupid camp, to that stupid bathroom!

"It will be ok" She said then she just faded away so did all the grass I was back at the camp. I saw my group sitting in a circle. They seemed very worried then I saw one of them get up and talk to... him! I got so angry when I saw him, I wanted him to be dead instead of me. I walked over to hear what they were talking about

"We looked everywhere, what if we never find her!" The girl asked

"What if she ran away? She told me she hated this place and she wishes to leave" He said. I never told him that. The girl took a deep breath

"Well don't we have to tell anyone close to her that see isn't here anymore" He nodded

"I'm going to do that, do you know anyone close to her?" She shook her head. Even if she did know he wouldn't call! I saw my necklace in his back pocket

"THATS MINE!" I yelled I went up to him and tried to get my necklace. I need it! But I couldn't.

"UGH!" I yelled in his face "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" I screamed while his face was fading away the whole camp was. I was in a big black hole now but I saw a figure far away from me it looked like Duncan

"Duncan?" I said I heard my voice echo he was leaving too.

"No, Don't go I need you Duncan!" I starting crying I had to figure out a way through this

* * *

**Well? It was pretty long huh? Lol anyway R&R I hope you enjoyed it!! :) I wanna thank these people for reviewing:**

**E-D-Songy-12 = Your an awesome reviewer!! They make me go :D**

**LadyGaGastwin = Yea I no typical mean girls on a bus XD I was being ehh that time lol and I get very happy when I read ur reviews DxC forever**

**YingYangCherryGirl = Your so sweet :) You made me my day soo much better with ur reviews :D**

**Thank you all keep reviewing :) **


	5. SORRY

**HEY!! Sorry, this is an authers note chapter. Im really sorry but I have this big progect for school so I've been working on that, stupid school, hehe. Anyways just wanted to say I wont have 'No More CIT' updated until.... maybe Thursday or Friday MAYBE Wednesday, and I'll have 'iCan't Take Him Anymore' updated by... Thursday or Friday, so I just wanted to say that. Thanks for reading and I love reading them (:**


	6. My Body

**I'm here with another chapter! Lol oh and I must say this..... enjoy :D lol ok here it is**

**Duncan's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

Courtney is coming back tomorrow! Yes! I went to the living room and started playing video games until I heard the phone ring.

"Ugh" I paused the game and went up to answer it.

"Hello" I said

"DUDE" I heard Geoff on the other line. We became very close friends after the whole total drama mess. Things with Geoff had been the same he still likes parties, has Bridgette as his girlfriend, and never takes off that cowboy hat.

"What?" I asked him

"Isn't Courtney coming back tomorrow?" He asked I nodded even though he couldn't see me

"Yea, why?" I asked, Then suddenly I heard a glass bowl from the cabinet fall to the ground and break into little pieces. That's strange the bowl was not even near the edge of the cabinet for it to fall.

"hello? HELLO!" I heard Geoff's voice

"What.. oh sorry a bowl just fell" I said weirdly

"Ok well anyway Bridgette thought after you go get Courtney we could all go on double date" He said I sighed going on dates with them always starts and ends with them making out.

"Sure" I said and hung up. As I was going to sweep up the glass I saw it moving around. I rubbed my eyes then looked again it was still moving around ok I am seeing things

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

YES! I did it, I don't no how, but I did it. After getting out of the black hole, I ended up back here at mine and Duncan's house. I watched him get up to answer the phone and I was really excited about hearing his voice, but I couldn't!! I hate being dead. I saw a glass bowl put at the top of a cabinet and somehow I threw it on the ground.

I smiled when I did this and caught Duncan's attention, but he went back to talking on the phone. I waited until he was finished then grabbed all the tiny pieces and was going to spell something. I don't know what but I'm just glad Duncan was watching

"Stop it!" I heard someone say I turned and saw that girl that helps newcomers

"I HAVE to talk to him somehow!" I told her, arranging the little pieces. I wanted to spell 'murdered' so that when he finds out I'm dead, he wont think it was an accident or suicide. But I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me away.

"No!" I shouted I saw Duncan looking confused at the 'M' and part of the 'U' I sighed as he started disappearing. I was back on the field with dead flowers. It was very depressing

"Why! Why can't I at least do that?" I asked her, she shrugged

"I'm not allowed to TALK to them" I kept telling her "I wasn't talking to him.. directly" I told her

"It's the same thing" She said crossing her arms "I am protecting you" I rolled my eyes

"I am supposed to finish my own business myself, I don't need your help" I said walking away.

"Fine" She said as this whole place started disappearing. I feel so bad about being mean to her, but right now I need to see Duncan.

I ended up back at camp, in a very familiar room. I couldn't figure it out though. I saw wooden room, a white table with some blood on it and a toolbox. I got closer to the extra blood and touched it

"Eww" I said as my fingers went deeper into the blood I removed my hand from the blood and it got all clean. I smiled and turned around and saw a red toolbox it looked very familiar. It gave me a bad feeling so did the room, I opened the box (now able to touch stuff) and saw a sharp knife and my.. shoe. Then I remembered everything about this room. This is were I was killed! I looked deeper through the box and then found my necklace, I gasped and was just about to get it when I heard the door open. I turned and saw three of my ex-camper cabin mates, they were panting and giggling

"That was so fun!" I heard one say

"Yea we should ti-pea the guys cabin more often" The other one said

"Yea and lucky we found this extra cabin behind all the trees, I say this is our new hangout" She continued to say just as the third girl was gonna say something I saw her point at the table I killed.

"Ew, look blood" She said and they all started walking towards it

"I don't think its blood" One said, I rolled my eyes. What else would it be?

"Yea, I think its paint" the other one said while touching it, gross

"Eww" She said "It doesn't feel like paint you guys" She said rubbing her fingers on her shirt.

"So then what could it be" One said she started walking away from it and tripped.

"Ouch" She said then started looking around then something on the table cought her eye "Hey look this table has a knob" She I didn't even see that she started turning the knob and the table was turning around

"Cool!" One said then finally the table turned around and there I saw my body all bloody and my arms and legs cut off just hanging from were they were tied

"" They all screamed and cried then ran out of the room. Even I started crying this was just disgusting I felt a sick feeling in my stomach and closed my eyes wanting to get out of here I wanted to be anywhere but here. I opened my eyes and was back with Duncan he was watching TV and eating popcorn I smiled at him. Then sat on the couch and cuddled on him

"I love you" I whispered to him he looked up. Did he hear me? I got excited for a moment

"It's me, Courtney" I said, he started shaking his head then got up to get some water. I took a deep breath and just left. I was back at the grassy field I saw a bed in the middle I went to it and layed down then fell asleep.

* * *

**Was it good? Review please (:**


	7. Finding Out

**Im back! Had an earthquake ... 7.2 they said, not fun anyways here is the next chapter!**

**Courtney's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

When I woke up I was back at the camp, there was police cars, fire trucks and an ambulance. I walked near one of the police men, when I saw one of the girls who saw my dead body talking to him. I think she was telling him about me I got closer to listen.

"It was just terrible" She said, her legs and hands were shaky

"Okay, thank you very much" Said the police man then he left

I turned around and saw a gurney with a black body bag on it, I had a good feeling it was me. They took my body into the ambulance and drove off. I wonder what there going to do with it? I saw my murderer walking towards a group of girls then they boarded the bus that brought me to this place. There going home today.. I wish I could. Everyone was leaving this place now the campers, the police the ambulance, I decided to go with Duncan, I wonder if he finally got the news.

I walked into his house, it seemed normal but quiet then I saw Duncan running down the stairs looking happy as ever. He went outside and sat on the porch playing with his phone, waiting for me to come home. I don't want him to find out I'm dead. He gets excited when a car passes by, he has waited for about an hour now I saw a black car pull up in our driveway. A guy came out I think he was a cop, I watched him go up to Duncan.

"Is your name Duncan?" He asked Duncan looked up, confused

"Depends" He said smug

"Can we talk inside" The cop said

"Uhh, okay" Duncan walked in with the cop, the cop sat on a chair in the living room, Duncan sat on the couch

"What do you want?" Duncan told him

"Do you know this girl" The cop said holding up a picture of me, Duncan smiled

"Yes I was just outside waiting for her to come home when you came" Duncan said truthfully

"What is she to you?" He asked

"My girlfriend, for now" He said I smiled 'for now' does that mean he was gonna propose to me! I felt a tear go down my pale face. I saw the police man look down taking a deep breathe I think he's gonna tell him now.

"No! Don't tell him! I'm right here see, I'm not dead!" I said trying to hug Duncan

"Well at camp, she had an accident.." He said, Duncan looked worried

"What do you mean 'accident'" He asked I turned around covering my face. I didn't want to see Duncan's reaction to my death

"A couple of girls were wondering around the camp and they found her body"

"What do you mean body!" He said semi-yelling

"I'm so sorry, but she's dead, we weren't able to find out how she died but we will and when we do I'll inform you" The cop said I saw Duncan's eyes widen, he looks like someone just shot him

"w-what?" Duncan tried to say

"She's in a better place though, here are some pictures you can look at when you.. settle down" He said handing him pictures in an envelope, I picked it up and saw pictures of a knife with _**my **_blood on it, my necklace, a picture of him and I, and a picture of me I took while I was at that place

"Well.. bye" The cop said and left, Duncan sat there in the dark with no emotion on his face, I felt so terrible

"Oh Duncan Im sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen" I told him, He ignored me he sat there so still, he didn't even blink until finally I saw one of his eyes fill with water as he tried to fight the tears but it came down anyway, he started crying more it was like raindrop really.

"Hey Dude!" Geoff said barging holding hands with Bridgette, Duncan had his head in his hands not even looking up to see his friends

"Dude, Are you ready"

"Where's Courtney?" Bridgette asked "And what's wrong?" She said sitting next to him on the couch

"Shes......" I heard Duncan try to say, seeing him like this felt like I was being stabbed in the stomach all over again

"Oh come on dude, your crying? That's a first" Geoff said Bridgette hushed him

"Why are you crying?" Bridgette asked patting him on the back I wish I could kiss him just one more time

"Its Courtney she's..... gone!" Duncan said more tears filling in his eyes I was even crying

"What do you mean?"

"Aw dude did she leave you from some other guy? I always knew she would do that" Geoff said I got a little mad and I could tell Duncan did too

"No, not like that I mean.... she's dead" Duncan said, Bridgette and Geoff gasped

"Oh my God! No she can't be, she was my best friend!" Bridgette said starting to cry on Geoff shoulders

Geoff put his arm around her and comforted her. Duncan looked sadder while he started crying more

"Why did this have to happen!!" Duncan said punching a couch pillow

I couldn't take it anymore I had to leave I couldn't see Duncan like this

* * *

**R&R pleeease lol hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
